


"Take A Seat, Make A Friend"

by aj90



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj90/pseuds/aj90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, who is visiting America on a business trip, finds a ball pit in the middle of the sidewalk. Above the pit is a sign that says "Take A Seat, Make A Friend".<br/>So he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Take A Seat, Make A Friend"

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ ALL OF THESE NOTES!!!  
> I saw a prompt on tumblr asking for a sweet, fluffy, smutty fic based on this video: http://www.wimp.com/ballpit/  
> The exact words in the prompt were "prompt: can someone write a one shot based off this video www(.)wimp(.)com/ballpit/ and harry and louis meet in the ballpit and they find out they have a lot in common and decide to see each other afterwards, and they go out on dates and stuff and they finally become official and it ends in really fluffy smut :)"  
> It's not exactly the same as the prompt, I changed it up just slightly, but it still stays pretty true to the original idea.  
> This is also my first time writing fanfiction, so I'm sorry if I got a few things wrong.  
> Also, there's a lot of little details that are important, so please read the whole thing so you can spot them:)  
> Also, the character Rachel is actually my real life 13 yr old sister, Rachel. She really does have all those freckles on her face:3  
> I hope you enjoy ^_^

"Take A Seat And Make A Friend"  
Harry Styles stared at the sign for a long time. He scratched the back of his neck in thought. "I want to go in," he said to himself. "But...a ball pit in the middle of the sidewalk?  
The whole thing seemed a bit fishy. What if this was some cruel joke intended to make people look stupid or weird? What if there was something in the pit other than brightly colored plastic balls?  
Taking a deep breath, Harry sucked back his embarrassment and ignored the stares from the people walking past him and began to climb the ladder. He stood at the top, debating on whether or not he should actually do this. "Why not? I've got about 5 hours until my flight." he stepped down into the balls and sat down gently.  
Suddenly overcome with a happy feeling, Harry giggled, feeling giddy. "This isn't so bad," He said out loud. "Kind of fun, actually."  
His mum never did let him play in the ball pit as a child. She said they were much too unsanitary. "A cesspool of germs, disease, and decay," she always said. It felt strange to him, but at the same time, slightly satisfying. The whole thing smelled clean. New, in fact. Not at all like decay. Like the smell of brand new plastic when you open up a package of pool floaties. Harry ducked down underneath the plastic balls and breathed in deeply. He'd never admit it to anyone else, but he discovered that he loved the smell.  
He came back up and sat still. He guessed that he was supposed to sit there and wait for a partner. Which he did.  
He sat and waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
Harry started to feel a bit silly. He'd been trying to avoid the looks from the other people, but he saw some of them. Teenage girls giggled and waved, some kids tried to get in the pit with him before their parents dragged them away, older men and women looked at him with pity as if he was mentally retarded, and teenage boys called him a faggot. His watch read that only 5 minutes had passed, but it seemed like half an hour.  
He was just about to get out before a cracky, high-pitched male voice screamed out.  
"Geronimoooooooo!"  
Harry jumped out of the way just before he was hit with a blurry, diving mass of stripes, tan skin and Toms. There was some thrashing around, the person under the balls half yelling, half laughing, saying "Help me but don't help me!", an arm here, a leg there, and then, stillness.  
Harry sat, shocked and confused by what just happened. He went to put an arm under the balls to pull the person up, but instead, the person jumped up out of the balls and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"  
The shock of all the excitement sent Harry flying back to the walls of the pit, causing his shades to fall off his face. Finally, Harry got a good look at the person. He was a young man, late teens or early twenties, a smile brighter than the sun on his face, wearing a blue beanie and a white shirt with blue stripes and jeans.  
The boy's smile suddenly faded. "I'm sorry," He said sullenly. "I was just trying to make it less awkward and in the end I made it more awkward. You should see your face, mate. You look terrified. Well, that's probably because you are, but that's my fault. Jesus, listen to me rambling on. I'm Louis, and I'm an aspiring actor." He stuck his hand out for Harry to shake it.  
Tentatively, Harry took Louis's hand and shook it. "I'm Harry and I own a bakery."  
"A bakery, that's so cool! Which one? Is it here in town? Maybe I know it." Louis sat down with a hard plop, sending balls flying in different directions.  
"Um, Pastry Stylers. It's not here in town, it's back home in Europe. You have the accent too, which part are you from?"  
Louis's smile returned. "Doncaster, actually. I moved here a couple of years ago to start my acting career."  
"That's pretty neat..."  
"Yeah, neat."  
They sat in silence for a few seconds, awkwardly trying to not stare at each other. Harry thought Louis to be quite handsome, actually. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the boy had a few tattoos on his arms and one on his chest, which he saw peeking out from under his scoop neck shirt. Most people who have a lot of tattoos tend to have them organized. Most of Louis's looked as if he'd been doodling on his arm. Strangely enough, so did Harry's.  
Louis looked around, biting his bottom lip. His face lit up again and he reached for one of the larger balls. "Harry, these have questions on them! Ice breakers, haha!"  
Harry didn't notice that the bigger balls had questions on them. He smiled, thankful for that.  
"Ask away," He said.  
"Okay! 'Find something that you two have in common.' We both have tattoos!"  
So Louis had been studying Harry as well. "That we do. I got the next one." Harry reached for a large green ball. "Share three things on your bucket list."  
Harry immediately knew what he wanted to say. "I want to own a successful bakery, I want to be in a band, and I want kids some day."  
"Well, you got one of those going for you already, eh?"  
"Yeah, it's pretty successful. Not struggling financially, Almost everyone knows about it, things like that. What about you?"  
"I want to be an actor, haha. I think I'd also like to be in a band as well. That sounds cool."  
"Well, there's another common! What's the third thing?"  
Louis just smiled at that, but didn't answer. Harry felt something rub sofly against his ankle, and soon realized that it was Louis's foot. Either Louis didn't know he was doing it or he was acting like he didn't know, because Louis wasn't even looking at Harry. Harry began to play with an especially shiny red ball, rolling it in his hands, trying to ignore the stirring in his pants.  
Harry studied Louis's profile. The sun shone in just the right way, illuminating Louis's skin in the most beautiful way, making him look almost golden. Harry suddenly wanted to touch the scruff growing on Louis's chin. His cock twitched as he imagined kissing and nibbling on the soft skin of Louis's neck.  
Harry's daydreams were interrupted by a soft "beepbeepbeep, beepbeepbeep" coming from Louis. The golden boy jumped and checked his watch, stopping the alarm with his thumb.  
"Oh, damn. I'm sorry, Harry. I have to go. It was nice talking to you, even if it was only for a short while. Goodbye!" Louis jumped up and began to climb out of the ball pit.  
Harry began to panic. He didn't want to lose the beautiful Doncaster boy with skin of gold. "Wait!" he nearly shouted, grabbing Louis's hand.  
Louis stopped, looking at where Harry's hand was. He tensed up, and Harry felt it, immediately letting go.  
"Please, Lou," he begged. "I would love to talk to you again. Can I give you my card? You can call me sometime."  
Louis smiled and nodded, holding out his hand. "I'd love to call you, Harry."  
Harry fished around in his wallet for the card. He handed it to Louis, holding on to it for a bit longer than he should have. "Please. Call me. My cell number is on there as well."  
Louis gave Harry a soft, almost amused look. "I will call you. Don't worry. Goodbye now!" Lou hopped out of the ball pit, skipping away from the area.  
Harry sat there for a few seconds, wishing that Louis would come back, but he knew that wouldn't happen. He pressed his palm to his half hard erection, willing it to go back down before he stood up. He climbed out of the ball pit, taking a bright blue ball with him. He'd noticed Lou playing with it, and wanted a reminder in case Louis never called him back.  
As he was walking away, his phone went off. He answered it quickly, assuming it was a business call. "Styles here."  
"Oh now I understand the bakery name," giggled a soft, familiar voice.  
Harry looked behind him and saw Louis peeking out from behind a palm tree, hand covering his mouth.  
Harry facepalmed and looked at Louis from between his fingers. "I thought you had somewhere to go."  
Louis started walking in the opposite direction, still talking on the phone. "I do, but your bum is so tempting to follow."  
Harry's cock twitched again at that. Louis was checking out my bum?  
He took a long hard look at Louis ass as he walked away. Oh hot damn, he thought, watching the softly bouncing curves of Lou's bottom. Suddenly, the look he gave Lou's ass wasn't the only thing that was long and hard.  
"I could say the same about yours, but it's just so delectable that 'tempting to follow' is a complete understatement." he breathed out huskily while covering his erection with his suitcase.  
Louis stopped walking. He was about a hundred feet away, but Harry could still see how lovely his curves looked. Louis spun around, looking directly at Harry. He lowered his head a bit, never breaking eye contact, and whispered into the phone, "Play your cards right, and you might just get to bury your cock in it someday, Harry Styles."  
Be damned if Harry didn't almost come right then and there. He bit his lip and watched as Louis hung up on him, putting his phone in his back pocket, turned around, and began to walk away. And Harry swore that Lou was sashaying his delicious ass away from him.  
He stood and watched Lou walk away until he saw those softly bouncing globes disappear behind a building. Harry had to lean against a tree to steady himself from falling.  
Oh my fucking god, Harry whispered, running a hand through his soft brown curls. He bit his lip again and checked his watch. Had he really only known Louis for 15 minutes?  
Hailing down a taxi, he decided to wait at the airport. He climbed in and told the driver to take him to the airport. That is, until his stomach growled.  
"Uh, better yet, can you suggest a good place for lunch? I'll tip extra."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The driver took him to a small place called La Bistro el Tommo. Thankfully, it was only about a block from the airport, so Harry could just walk there after. He tipped the driver an extra 10 American dollars and got out, holding his suitcase close.  
It looked like a nice place. Homey, even. There was Ivy growing on the sides of the building, giving it a nice country feel. Upon stepping inside, Harry immediately felt comforted. The whole place just had a nice welcoming feel. A young American girl, no older than 13, welcomed him inside.  
"Hello! Welcome to the Tomlinson's Bistro! My name is Rachel, and I'll be your hostess for this afternoon. Will it be just you dining with us, or are there going to be more acompanying you?"  
The girl was, for lack of a better word, adorable. Her sandy blond hair reached down to just past her shoulders, she had many many many freckles peppered across her nose and cheeks, and in a way, she reminded Harry of a chipmunk.  
"Just me, please." Harry said, smiling at her. The girl smiled back, showing off her large front teeth (which added to the chipmunk look) and grabbed a menu from the stand at the door. "This way, please! Follow me, sir!"  
Rachel turned on her heel and bounced away toward the back of the room. Harry followed dutifully, moving out of the way when a young waiter with blond hair scooted past him while carrying two very large and very full trays.  
Rachel seated Harry at a small table next to a large window. She pulled out the chair and Harry sat down, uttering a soft "thank you" to her.  
Harry sat for a moment before the young blond waiter from before came traipsing over to him. "Hello, sir. Sorry for the delay. It's right busy in here, isn't it? My name's Niall and I'll be your waiter for this afternoon. Can I start you off with a drink?"  
Niall took Harry's order and it wasn't too long before his food arrived. He ate slowly, enjoying the food, the ambiance, the people, and Rachel, who kept smiling at him every moment he looked over at her. After he was finished, he paid for his meal, said goodbye to Rachel, and went to sit on one of the benches outside.  
On his way out, a shorter man in a beanie crashed into him. "Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was...Harry?"  
Harry looked down, waaay down, and saw that he had crashed into Louis.  
"Louis?"  
"Harry."  
"Louis."  
Lou smiled. "Ha-"  
"LOUIS!" A deep female voice called from inside the bistro. "I-uh...I gotta go, Harry."  
Lou scooted past Harry, who squeezed his bum as he passed. Lou squeaked and smacked at his hand, giggling.  
So Lou works here. That's a crazy coincidence...  
Harry began his slow walk to the airport, daydreaming about Louis's bum the entire time.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two years had passed since Harry had met Louis in the ball pit in America, and the two had talked on the phone, in emails, and on skype nearly every single day. He discovered that Lou's last name was Tomlinson, and his mother owned La Bistro El Tommo, which explains why Rachel, who actually had a huge crush on Louis, said Tomlinson's Bistro.  
Their relationship had developed into something that neither of them ever thought it would. Harry knew he was in love with the boy in the computer screen, and he hoped like hell that Louis loved him too. They flirted constantly, Louis always teasing Harry by answering his skype calls in his underwear, traipsing around the room, wiggling his delectable ass nonstop.  
Harry longed to touch Louis again. To feel his warm skin, to taste his lips...to fuck his ass...  
Harry suddenly had an idea.  
"You want to what??" Louis squeaked on the phone that night.  
"I want to bring you to my hometown. You can come visit my bakery. I'll let you stay with me, or you can stay in a hotel, your choice, and you can meet my sister-"  
"Woah woah woah. Harry, wait. How do you expect me to pay for all this?"  
"Well, I'll pay for it, of course."  
"Haz, you know I won't let you do that."  
"You have to, Lou," Harry pleaded. "You have to let me see you again. I miss you so much...Please, Louis."  
Harry heard Lou sigh on the other end. Then there was silence. "Harry...I..."  
"Lou?"  
"Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"Heheh, okay."  
Harry smiled as wide as he possibly could and jumped up, starting to bounce up and down on the bed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, thank you, boo bear, you won't regret it!"  
Louis laughed on the other end. "I better not, Styles, and don't call me boo bear!"  
Harry was too busy logging on to book a flight for Louis to notice the warning. "When will be good for you? Would you like an aisle or a window seat?"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few weeks later, Harry was rocking back and forth on his heels, waiting for Louis to come off the airplane. The flyer had landed twenty minutes ago, but there was a delay with baggage, so no one knew when the passengers would be getting off.  
Harry's feet began to hurt so he sat down. He let out a loud yawn. He didn't get much sleep the night before, he was way too excited for today. He wiped the wetness forming at his tearducts, looking up quickly when he heard a loud "Geronimoooooo!"  
Louis was running toward him. Harry jumped up from his chair and stepped out into the aisle, holding his arms out wide to catch Louis, who jumped in the air and wrapped his arms and legs around his Haz.  
They laughed and cried together, and no one in that room mattered except for the person in their arms. Louis finally pulled back and held Harry's face in his hands, looking into his bright green eyes.  
"You're here. I'm here. It's really happened..." Lou sobbed.  
"Of course, baby. We're finally together. I'm never going to let you go...never..."  
Louis looked at Harry's lips, running his thumb over them, biting his own, before it was all too much for Harry who pulled Lou's face to his and kissed his lips passionately.  
Louis mewled, tangling his fingers in Harry's curls and pouring his heart into the kiss. He ran his tounge along Harry's lips, begging for entrance, which Harry let him have. Finally, Harry was able to taste Louis's kiss, and it was everything he ever dreamed it would be. His velvety tounge wrestled with Harry's, and Harry planted his large hands firmly on Lou's ass. It didn't matter to them who was watching. To them, they were the only ones in that airport.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Louis was meant to spend a week with Harry. Two days had passed, and Harry had dragged Louis everywhere. He took him home to meet his sister, Gemma, who instantly fell in love with Lou's hair and skin. He took him to the bridge over the hidden lake, where they kissed madly until they were out of breath. He also took him to his bakery, where he fed Louis his newest creation, a sweet, cakepop-like pastry filled with colorful round candies. It was called "The Ball Pit".  
One night, as the sun was setting, Lou was cuddled against Harry, tickling Harry's feet with his own. He looked up at his curly haired God, who looked down at him and beamed.  
"Something wrong, darling?"  
Lou smiled and shook his head. "Everything is just perfect."  
Louis looked behind Harry's head and furrowed his eyebrows. He stood up, walking around the bed.  
"Lou, what is it?"  
He didn't pay attention to Haz's question. He walked over to Harry's desk and picked up a bright blue ball from beside the laptop.  
"You...you kept one?"  
Harry blushed and looked away, nibbling on the side of his finger. "Uh...yeah...I saw you playing with it, so I picked it up and kept it before I got out that day. I didn't know if I'd ever get to talk to you again."  
Louis looked at Harry with a look of almost disbelief.  
Louis ran over to his bag and dug around until he found what he was looking for. He stood up and turned around, showing Harry the shiny red ball.  
"I kept yours, too."  
Louis dropped both of the balls and rushed over to the bed, climbing on top of Harry. He kissed him with all the passion he had in his heart and soul, glad that Harry was doing the exact same.  
Louis pulled away from the kiss, causing Harry to whine a bit. "Harry...I..."  
He ran his hands down Harry's chest, lightly touching the taller boy's nipples, eliciting a moan from him. "I love you, Harry."  
Harry looked up at Lou, and was surprised to see that Lou had tears in his eyes. He grabbed Louis's hips and flipped him over so that he was underneath him. He grabbed Louis's legs and wrapped them around his waist and pressed a soft kiss to Louis's lips. "I love you, Louis."  
Louis finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in and laughed. "Can you show me how much you love me? Make love to me, Harry. Please, I need you. I've needed you for two years."  
Harry happily obliged.  
He slipped Louis's boxers off slowly, laughing softly when he heard Lou's heavy cock plop against his tummy. Tossing the pants to the side, he took a few seconds to admire the sight under him. He could see all of Louis's tattoos, the soft trail of hair on his belly, the gorgeous tan skin...  
Lou noticed Harry staring and immediately tried to cover himself up. He tried to close his legs and cover his belly, blushing and turning his head. "Don't stare....."  
Harry took hold of Lou's hands and pulled them away from his stomach and placed them above his head. "You're beautiful, ma cherie," Harry reassured him between kisses. "Every." He kissed Lou's chest. "Last." He kissed Lou's tummy. "Inch." He kissed the tip of his leaking cock.  
Louis was already a writhing mess underneath Harry's light touches, whimpering and sighing Harry's name. Harry smiled and dissapeared from Louis's line of sight.  
"Harry, I-AH!" He was interruped by Harry, who pressed his tongue against Lou's taint. He licked a few times, until Louis was nearly screaming Harry's name.  
"Harry, please! Oh...p-please..."  
"My beautiful boy...mine...all mine..." Harry took the chance and licked at the outer ring of muscle of Louis's entrance, opening him up. He waited until Louis was relaxed before he pressed his tounge inside of him. He stroked Lou's thighs gently, holding his quivering hand before pulling away and sitting up to look at his already sweating lover.  
"What do you want me to do for you, baby? Want me to suck you off? Talk to me, baby."  
Louis made grabby hands at Harry and whimpered, "Yes, please, Harry please suck me..."  
Harry pressed a chaste kiss to Lou's nose before going back down to take the tip of Lou's dick between his lips. He suckled at the pearl of precum built up there before taking Louis's cock deep into his mouth.  
With one hand, Harry reached under the mattress where he kept his lube. He slicked up his fingers and pressed one into Lou's tight heat. He moved in and out gently, opening his beautiful lover slowly to cause the least amount of pain possible. He wanted his lover to feel nothing but beautiful, sweet pleasure.  
He stopped sucking on Louis's cock, releasing it with an almost silent 'pop', and moved up to latch on to his nipple. He swirled his tounge around the hard little nub, listening to the sweet music of Louis's whimpers and moans. He inserted another finger, then another, until is beautiful Louis was stretched out enough to take his girth.  
"Are you ready, Louis? We can stop if you want to."  
Louis panicked. "NO! Un..I mean...No, I'm ready. I want you to be my first, and I don't want to wait any longer. Please, Harry..."  
With that, Harry stood up and took his boxers off, letting his cock spring up, leaving little drops of precum falling from the tip. Louis, having sat up a little to watch Harry, gulped loudly and blinked his eyes. Harry wasn't particularly large, he was actually quite average, but to little virgin Louis, he was massive. Lust replaced fear, and Lou licked his thin lips, looking Harry directly in the eyes.  
Harry produced a condom from his bedside table and slipped it on, kneeling back down to Louis's hips.  
"Okay?"  
"Okay."  
He positioned himself at Lou's entrance and pressed in gently, watching his lover's face for signs of discomfort. Finding none, he pressed into the heat farther. He grew dizzy with desire and bit his lip, steadying himself and pushing in slower and farther until he was buried deep withing Lou's ass.  
Louis's face was already sweaty and red. "Heh, I told you that if you played your cards right, you'd end up here."  
Harry smiled, "I guess I played a good hand, then?"  
Louis's eyes went dark. "Baby, you played a Royal Flush. Now move."  
Harry took no time in complying. He pulled back almost all the way before slowly pushing in again, dragging the head of his cock against Lou's prostate again and again. Louis, who was quivering and shaking with all the pleasure, had his eyes closed and his head thrown back against the pillow, biting his lip and moaning wantonly. Harry knew that THAT was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.  
Harry leaned forward, lifting Louis up a little so as to get his arms around him, and pressed their bodies close together. He began thrusting long and slow again, massaging Lou's angry red cock between their abs, feeling it becoming slick with the precome pouring from Louis's slit.  
Louis tangled his fingers in Harry's curls and whispered. "H-harry...Haz...I love..I love you, Haz..."  
Harry pressed his lips to Louis's in a soft kiss, sucking on Lou's bottom lip gently before pulling away to say "I love you too, Lou."  
Lou's face scrunched up and he began to pant harder. "Haz...ha..oh..I'm gonna come..uh....mmm, I'm coming, Haz..."  
Harry felt his climax approaching fast as well. He grabbed Lou's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. "Look at me, Lou. I want-unnnn... I want to see your eyes when you come. Come for me, Louis, come on, baby..."  
Louis nodded shakily, and seconds later he came, shooting his sperm all over both his and Harry's stomachs, looking into Harry's eyes the entire time. Harry came soon after, shooting his hot load into the condom, throbbing against Lou's prostate, causing the smaller boy to twitch in the over stimulation.  
They lay like that for a while, breathing slowly, coming down from their highs. Harry lifted his head to look at Louis, who was already beginning to drift off to sleep. Haz kissed the corner of Lou's mouth and whispered "I'm glad I got in that ball pit."  
Louis smiled sleepily. "I'm glad I dove into that ball pit."  
Harry rolled off of Louis, still holding him close, and covered them both with the duvet. Louis breathed in Harry's scent, cuddled up against his chest, and he knew that he could finally cross off the last, unsaid thing on his bucket list.  
"To find the one I want to spend forever with. To finally find LOVE."


End file.
